Kawaranai Mono
by Kosette
Summary: A songfic based on SasuXNaru the title means 'unchanging things' cause Naruto is hoping that Sasuke will come to realise that they were meant for each other."Some things never change teme, and my love for you is just one,so don't you DARE run from me..."


Yo pepz! This is a song fic dedicated to Naruto & Sasuke cause they're the best couple eva X3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto(sad case right?) and the song belongs to Oku Hanoko(Tragedy I know…)

Anyhows, it would really help if you could listen to the song and read this at the same time, the words in bold are the lyrics and the ones in italics are the english translation. The rest of it is the story(well duh) okay I shall now stop my rambling and give you…

Kawaranai Mono(unchanging things) by oku hanoko

Enjoy!

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**Kaerimichi fuzakete aruita  
Wake mo naku kimi wo okoraseta  
Ironna kimi no kao wo mitakattanda**

_We joked around on our way home.  
I made you angry for no reason.  
I guess I just wanted to see your different sides._

"Teme! Just admit that I'm catching up with you!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "Shut up Dobe, you don't have to shout I'm right beside you." Sasuke sighed irritably, sure the Dobe was improving, but no way was he anywhere near Sasuke's level. "Just wait one day I'll be even better than you and kick your ass!" "Hn. You wish deadlast." Naruto fumed, "Yea I will, believe it! And I'll be so much better that I'll defeat that brother of yours!"

**Ookina hitomi ga nakisou na koe ga  
Ima mo boku no mune wo shimetsukeru  
Surechigau hito no naka de kimi wo oikaketa**

_Your large eyes, your trembling voice,  
Even now they are close by my heart.  
In the crowd of strangers, I ran after you._

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the mention of his brother. His hands fisted and trembled slightly, 'this has got nothing to do with you Naruto.' "You will not interfere with my personal matters." He spat out venomously. "Okay geez, I was only kidding. It's not a big deal anyway I bet your brother's not even as bad as you make him sound-" he didn't even complete his sentence before a fist collided onto his stomach knoking the wind out of him.

Naruto remained on the ground, shell shocked as he watched the raven briskly walk off into the crowded streets of Konoha. After a few seconds of staring had got up and dusted this attire. "SASUKE!" he yelled after his livid friend.

**Kawaranai mono sagashiteita  
Ano hi no kimi wo wasure wa shinai  
Toki wo koeteku omoi ga aru  
Boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai**

_I was searching for the things that never change.  
I will never forget how you were on that day.  
These feelings I have transcend time.  
I just want to meet you now._

Naruto grumbled something incoherent and collapsed on his bed. After searching in the street for 4 hours straight, he had officially given up. His raven friend was nowhere to be found. "Dammit Teme, where are you?" he sighed for the twentieth time in that hour. "Meh, I'll probably see him tomorrow, yea…tomorrow every thing will be back to normal…"_  
_  
**Gaitou ni burasageta omoi  
Itsumo kimi ni watasenakatta  
Yoru wa bokutachi wo toozakete itta ne**

_These feelings upon which the street lights shine,  
I could never manage to let you have them.  
The nights brought us further away from each other._

Naruto was sitting on the red bridge fidgeting impatiently, 'Where the hell is sasuke? He's supposed to be training with me today right? He's never late…' unless, had Sasuke forgotten about their training? 'No way! Sasuke would never forget something so important!' Naruto mentally slapped himself. Just then, he spotted a head of pink hair hurriedly puffing her way towards him. Ah, Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful girl in his life. And he would have won her 'if it wasn't for SASUKE…' But somehow the heavens seemed to have finally recognized his awesomeness because the cherry blossom was running towards him and not her precious Sasuke, could this day get any better? "Hey Sakura what's up?" "Sasuke!" She flailed her arms around frantically. "He's gone! Sasuke's gone!" she sobbed brokenly. Naruto froze. 'Gone?' Suddenly Sakura, the girl of his dreams, did not seem quite as important anymore. 'Sasuke is gone?' the word buzzed in his head. "Sakura, I need you to inform Kakashi that Sasuke's missing," "W…where are you going?" Sakura struggled with her words. "To find my Teme."_  
_  
**Mienai kokoro de uso tsuita koe ga  
Ima mo boku no mune ni hibiteiru  
Samayou toki no naka de kimi to koi wo shita**

_The lie you told through your opaque heart,  
Even now it continues to resonate within me.  
Uncertain of our future, you and I fell in love._

Naruto chuckle dryly heh, since when did Sasuke become his? But he knew that they could deny it to their graves and they would still be looking out for each other.

"Don't you dare think of running away you bastard…" "Just try and stop me." He looked back at Naruto who was at the bottom of the waterfall. Their battle was furious with Naruto charging at Sasuke who in turn countered each and every attack just as skillfully. "Why sasuke? What do you have to gain from all this?" Wheezed Naruto as Sasuke held him by the neck. "Power." Was the empty reply he got from his stoic friend. "But we can train together! Like we always do isn-" "Too slow. Training with you has only weakened me. All this shit about friendship was useless. Now I know, the only way I will truly be strong is to hate. And you Naruto. As you have become my best friend, I guess I'll have to fight you too, Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"You're wrong. YOU'E WRONG!!! Our friendship was not useless, we had fun Sasuke, I saw it in your eyes please, you don't want this…stay '_here with me_'…" he chocked out desperately. Sasuke turned away, disgusted at his so called 'bestfriend'. "you're pathetic." Those word struck him like a chord, "you, Asshole! You're not going anywhere! RASENGAN!" "Chidori!" they both cried out simultaneously as they charges ferociously towards the other.

**Kawaranai mono sagashiteita  
Ano hi mitsuketa shiranai basho e  
Kimi wo futari de yukeru no nara  
Boku wa nando mo umarekawareru**

_I was searching for the things that never change.  
The unfamiliar place we found on that day,  
If the two of us can go there together again,  
I will be reborn as many times as it takes._

_  
_'W…where am I?' Sasuke squinted at the white light that surrounded him. 'Naruto?' he saw a figure in the distance. 'Sasuke!' ah. So it was the dope, but it was the seven year-old version of him. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him. Although he had obviously not been in this spectrum of white light before, it somehow rang a bell like… 'Five years ago, do you remember this?' the seven year-old Naruto said smiling goofily. Now he remembered…it was the first time they met at by the river. "I never really got to say goodbye y'know?" Naruto said " so I guess this is goodbye. But you will be coming back right?" Sasuke smiled, "hn." "Promise?" "Promise."

**Katachi nai mono dakishimeteta  
Kowareru oto mo kikoenai mama  
Kimi to aruita onaji michi ni  
Ima mo akari wa terashi tsudzukeru**

_As I embrace the things that have no shape,  
I fail to hear the breaking sound.  
On the same path that we walked together,  
Even now the light continues to shine._

Rain pelted heavily down on the two lone figures by the bank. Sasuke stared at his unconscious friend and ran his fingers down Naruto's cheeks. 'Stay safe ok?' Pain twisted and dug at his insides. Leaning just inches away from his face, Sasuke planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry I have to do this Naruto. But I promise I'll be back, until then take care of Sakura for me, and this" he undid his headband, "Take care of it until I return home." He whispered softly. "Goodbye, bestfriend."

_  
_**Kawaranai mono sagashiteita  
Ano hi no kimi wo wasure wa shinai  
Toki wo koeteku omoi ga aru  
Boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai**

_I was searching for the things that never change.  
I will never forget how you were on that day.  
These feelings I have transcend time.  
I just want to meet you now._

[six years later in konoha]

Naruto grumbled as he made his was to the newspaper stand. "Damned old hag… always giving me the dumbest jobs…" I mean seriously, how the hell is buying a newspaper important?! "Excuse me," a stranger wearing a straw hat walked up to him "would you by any chance know of Itachi Uchiha's passing?" Naruto's grin faltered, "H..he's gone? You mean Sasuke did it? But how? I wasn't even there aw dang it!" Naruto pulled at his hair frustrated that he had missed that event. "I…I was probably recovering that day… but, that doesn't explain why the Teme has not returned yet?!" "Hn. Still as loud as ever I see…"_  
_  
**Boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai **

_I just want to meet you now._

"S…Sasuke?!" he spluttered as the stranger removed his hat. "No duh," was the reply followed by that smirk he hadn't seen in years. 'god, he's even hotter than before…' Naruto gawked openly at his (hotter than before)bestfriend. Sasuke's right eyebrow arched and his smirk widened. Naruto blinked as he felt Sasuke's lips on his. 'What the hell?' this was wrong, but god he would give anything for this moment to never end. "-ope are you listening?" "huh?" he blinked dizzily, mind still foggy from that breath taking kiss. Sasuke rolled his eyes, " I said, I'll be leaving tomorrow." "Huh? What? Why?! Then why did you even come back here anyway?!" Naruto fumed slightly. "Oh that, well I just wanted to see you that's all" And for once Naruto couldn't bring himself to punch that arrogant smirk of that bastard's face. "Just shut up and kiss me."

So? Did you like it? I know that last part was totally un-Naruto like but hey, love is complicated okay? Oh and I would love your feedback on how I can improve my sulky writing cause I'm new here^^ thank yous!!!

XOXO,

xXEternalDeathXx


End file.
